


Perchance to...

by ribbons



Series: Suite [2]
Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Cooper, Lord Peter Wimsey - Sayers
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-16
Updated: 2004-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Suite": Simon Drew is dating Lord Peter Wimsey's great-niece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something I've For...

Watching Simon knot his tie, Lucy murmured, "My great-uncle used to have terrible nightmares."

"Oh, my God, was I talking in my sleep? Next time I'll remove myself."

"Don't be ridiculous. Although I wouldn't have minded hearing the other side of the conversation. You weren't making a whole lot of sense."

"I don't wonder," Simon said bitterly. "The dreams have never made sense. Miles and miles of midnight blue gauze smothering me. Being walled alive inside a library full of blank books."

"The next time I sleep with you," Lucy said gravely, "I shall bring along scissors and a pen."


	2. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a wedding reception, Lucy and Simon's friends ask questions.

"Lucy, love," murmured Will, "what is it about you and pompous clowns? Moths to hot air?"

Lucy's glance flickered to her glass. "Am I supposed to dump my drink over your head now? Because that would be a dreadful waste of this very nice Gewurztraminer. Besides, he's not a real boyfriend."

"But does he know that?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Will, darling, just whose side are you on?"

"Does there need to be a side to this? That'd be like having to choose between rugby and cricket."

"Cricket, of course!"

"Maybe you should pour that drink over my head now."

* * * 

"She's very stylish," Jane said to Simon.

"Out of my league," Simon said matter-of-factly. "But it'll be fun while it lasts."

Jane stared at him, flummoxed. "And you don't mind?"

"Doesn't matter whether I mind or not. It's just how things are."

"That's not what you say about your conservation projects."

"Saving the world," said Simon, "is far more straightforward than understanding women."

Jane raised her eyebrows.

"Besides, her family's terrifying," Simon continued. "You should hear her Uncle Vane rabbit on and on about harlequin snakes."

"And yet," said his sister, "you fit well together. At least when you dance."

* * * 

As he watched Lucy brush her hair, Simon observed, "Will doesn't approve."

Lucy replied, "Neither does your sister. But that's to be expected, since she's fond of you."

Simon asked, deliberately casual, "How much does Will matter to you?"

Lucy tilted her head, her eyes meeting his reflection in the hotel room mirror. "My grandmother Mary's family has a motto: 'As my whimsy takes me.' . . .Will's a love, but you'd never catch him high-diving into a fountain at a costume-party."

Simon blinked. "Um. Do you do that sort of thing often?"

Lucy smiled. "Don't worry. I won't pull you under."


End file.
